User talk:Hawki
See also: *Archive 01 Reaper of Souls I was just wondering if perhaps you were making some sort of a personal list of RoS pages. The thing is, when the game is released, all of the pages which used future tense will need to be switched to present/past tense. I know it took an obnoxiously long time before the future tenses for Diablo III were all cleaned up (in fact, I'm sure there are still more lingering in dark corners, waiting to pounce upon the unsuspecting). If you had a list of all the pages that would need to be updated, it would be much easier. Just a thought that occurred to me... [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 19:15, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hawki! I noticed you edit the pages that I edit, too. :) I enjoy this site and feel respected here. DominusMortem (talk) 14:56, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Licensed Video Swap Tool Hey there, Hawki. My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Wikia has recently updated a new admin tool for videos called Licensed Video Swap. This is a new tool that allows admins to quickly swap embedded videos on your wiki from outside providers (such as Youtube, Vimeo, Dailymotion, etc) to the same (or very similar) video that exists on Wikia Video. The benefit being that the videos hosted on Wikia Video are fully licensed and will never be removed for a licensing issues. You can read about the updates to the tool on this staff blog. and I am available to help you if you would like any assistance switching any videos out on your wiki, it's your call. Thank you and have a good one! TheBlueRogue (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:26, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Revisions to Malthael Page Pardon me Hawki......but I do not appreciate you undoing my revisions to the Malthael page. I made the page look much more presentable than it was previously and I guarentee you that people that are interested in the Diablo ''franchise would have enjoyed reading the page the way that I revised it. Why you would change it back, I am uncertain of. Also, the trivia I posted was not useless! The trivia regarding Malthael as a fallen angel was based on my knowledge of the character after viewing several sources regarding him. Circumstances aside, if you would kindly explain to me why you did what you did, I would most appreciate it. Have a good day................. Prophet of the Lord (talk) 19:20, December 16, 2013 (UTC) IP talk pages If you ever see an IP talk page in a category, it's because they edited the category before I disabled the auto-welcome for IPs and were being thanked for editing the page. The auto-welcome did not write category links properly, so it instead added the talk pages to the category. When you come across these, just delete them, IPs don't need static talk pages since IP addresses aren't static. [[user:tephra|◄► '''Tephra' ◄►]] 19:58, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Enough is Enough Hello once again Hawki......I am writing to you so that I may inform you that I am thoroughly and utterly dissapointed in your previous actions regarding the pages that I had previously edited. What exactly did I write on the pages that would be described as, "speculation," or, "redundant?" We ran into this exact problem when I first began editing on this wiki; starting with the Malthael page, as well as a few others. Please, allow me to explain a couple things so that you have a more better understanding of what I'm trying to do on this wiki. #Death is in fact a primordial force, because everything dies at some point or is capable of dying by means of a certain weakness (even Anu was capable of dying even though he was the supreme being, so your, "speculating," about that makes absolutely no sense at all.) #The way the angel dies in Diablo III: Wrath is remarkably similar to how the Witch King dies in the Lord of The RIngs film (it never hurts to include refrences such as this from other forms of media. It makes it far more interesting to read and it makes the characters more interesting.) #Malthael is in fact one of the few angels who have fallen from grace; alongside others. (You told me that he isnt the only fallen angel yourself, so you are basically going against your own words in theory.) #The photo of Imperius that I posted was not fan art of him, it was a wallpaper for a computer desktop. (Believe me, I've checked.) I'll admit, the things I wrote regarding Malthael not requiring nourishment to survive and him being invulnerable was rather unnecessary, but that doesn't change the fact that what I revised on that page was not "speculation." In all honesty, this wiki...is horrendous! I can barely even look at the wiki because it is so broken and severly flawed in ways that are rather sad. I'm trying to make this wiki look much more presentable and your consistent reverting is hurting my goals rather persistently. So I would very much appreciate it if you would be more open to people revising other things on this wiki. All I am trying to do is simply, "spruce this wiki up a bit," not fill it with fan speculation, among other nonsense. I may not be a major fan of the Diablo series, but I have enough sense to know not to post any type of fan speculation on this wiki or any other. (Not to mention, it was Malthael becoming the Angel of Death that really got me into the series, along with the scene where Tyrael and Imperius fight.) Please leave a message on my talk page when you find an oppertunity to. Thank you for your time......... My most sincere regards, Prophet of the Lord (talk) 22:53, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :Hawki, if this is becoming an edit war type issue, I think it might be best if you discuss your differing points of view before you make a significant revert. I do not recommend doing complete reverts against registered users' contributions very often either. If you are consistently undoing the same person's edits, it is excessive and you need to start discussing before reverting. If you continue reverting without talking it out first, you aren't being an efficient contributor or administrator, you are being a bully. I'm not saying Prophet of the Lord's edits shouldn't be reverted at all, but whether they are quality material worth keeping or not needs to first be decided civilly where both sides can present their cases. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:24, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :Discussing it after the fact is not the same as discussing it before. I'd rather you explain your reasoning and leave time for a response before you revert his edits. Give him at least 24 hours from when you post on an article's talk page or his talk page to respond before you make a major change to his contributions, if he does not argue his side within a day, then you may do as you feel necessary. If neither of you can reach a consensus, request another opinion from an editor you think is qualified in the area of discussion or one of the other admins. I will also suggest that he start a discussion before making large edits which may become an issue between you. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 10:24, January 29, 2014 (UTC) :Not everyone, just Prophet of the Lord. It is only you two who have reached the point of basically edit warring. I also am not going to ask anyone else to give him 24 hours, if any other editor thinks his edits are worthless, they may revert them and he will have to take it up with them. I am only asking you to restrict yourself for the sake of fairness because it is evolving into something more than quality editing. I am not taking his side here, I have a lot of respect for you as an editor and lore guy and though I have not been reviewing Prophet of the Lord's edits, I think it is likely I would generally agree with you. I am not trying to tie your hands or punish you, I am trying to settle a conflict between two editors without bias. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:02, January 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh, I also saw you starting a discussion over the placement of a comma. That is superfluous, I said "discuss your differing points of view before you make a significant revert", changing punctuation or a couple words is not significant enough to warrant opening a discussion over. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:34, January 29, 2014 (UTC) :I usually only review IP edits or users I've never seen before. I will now start reviewing Prophet of the Lord's as well, and I will revert anything I deem necessary. If it turns out Prophet of the Lord is just argumentative and overly possessive of his work, I will not stop you from resuming your former activities as you see fit. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:55, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Apostrophes I was unaware that I was in a minority. Typically in my English classes, if you were going to have an apostrophe between two "s" you dropped the last "s." Since I haven't been in high school for twenty years and you've cited a source, I'll trust your expertise. Breywood (talk) 12:25, February 13, 2014 (UTC) D3 Skills infobox I'll just cross paste what I left in Demise's page regarding your post... I'd also agree that an infobox is still a good idea with what info you mentioned and provide it as a quick summary with the necessary data you've mentioned. My only issue with the infobox for the D3 skills presently is that it has the entire skill description crammed into it with hardly anything else and I think defeats the purpose of having an infobox. Breywood (talk) 12:43, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Article priority If you encounter affix articles with the same name as a new article, rename the affix's page and give the new article the higher priority. Affixes are of very low importance and should not overrule something like D3 skills. There are even templates for easy linking to affix pages: and for (magic suffix) and (magic prefix) respectively. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 15:26, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Making a Sandbox I was going to horse around with a new template for the D3 Skill Infobox and since I've seen you create a sandbox I thought I'd ask you because I've never made one before. There is a fair bit for me to consider since I can't even run the damn game and the template could get pretty messy before I manage to get a decent format. Would I just create a page and name it User:Breywood/Sandbox or is there something else I'd have to do? Thanks Breywood (talk) 14:26, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Item levels Required level is character level. Basically any levels listed are character level unless they specifically say item level. I don't think item levels are even mentioned anywhere within the game itself, as they are a mechanic and quasi-secret to you as a player (but readily available in the database). [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 21:21, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :It looks like they removed item levels from the database. I don't know if they decided players didn't deserve to know them, or they've changed the drop mechanic for RoS. Regardless, I am getting really frustrated with adding D3 equipment to the wiki as it keeps changing faster than I can keep up and I don't really understand what I am doing since I've never played the game. I'd really rather stop adding D3 content, but then I doubt it would ever get done at all. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:36, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi there! Hi, I'm new here. I hope I can help with the wiki. I already began editing some articles and writing some others. Any recommendations? Cya HolyKnight00-Arg (talk) 07:25, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Sorry i didn't realise that images had categories, will edit them. I will try to get used to this "rules" as fast as i can. Thanks for the comments. Cya. Happy writing. HolyKnight00-Arg (talk) 07:49, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Images Hi again, is there any way to delete pictures I uploaded? In case not, could you delete the last three I uploaded? (i don't need them anymore and i forgot to change their file names) Thanks HolyKnight00-Arg (talk) 08:26, March 11, 2014 (UTC) An Apology This may come a little late after the events early last month, but... I apologies all that image upload thing. That was...well...stupid thing to do and it will not happen again. At the time I was little drunk and though it would be funny thing do to, but of course it really wasn't. --D1D2D3 (talk) 22:32, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Upload Error! Hi again. I got some error when i try to upload images. I leave you here the error: Internal Error DB connection error: Unknown error (10.8.60.79) HolyKnight00-Arg (talk) 02:22, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Templates I am new to this wiki but have been on wikia for a while. I have been on other wikis that have templates for "This information is obsolete" and "This page needs images" (but obviously the actual template is more elaborate). I cannot find similar templates on this wiki. Does this wiki have similar templates? If not, I have no problem making them, but I do not want to create duplicates. Nebiksrazu (talk) 14:44, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Did you know I noticed at least one outdated trivia in the main page's DidYouKnow template, but I suspect there may be a couple more in there. If you have the time, could you take a look at it? Remove any that are outdated and if you can think of some interesting trivia, perhaps add some new ones too. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 09:43, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Bounties Page Hey, I'd like to help a bit with the bounties page, and I suggest dividing the bounties by act, not just by type. This will make it easier to find things for people who might be searching for things they can get in certain acts. With your permission, I will begin the edits to that page. Feyr666 (talk) 15:39, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Conflict (again) So the whole discuss before reverting thing with Prophet of the Lord's edits... you just decided not to bother yourself with it? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:49, March 30, 2014 (UTC) :Angel was really the page I was talking about, I saw that you were far more tolerant of his edits on the other articles. But it being 'easier' to revert isn't a good excuse to evade the discussion. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:19, March 30, 2014 (UTC) OK, understood. I reverted the removal of the reference (article on Blood Shards) because that is the policy I am under on several other wiki projetcs -- I can stop watching the movie now. Thanks for saving me another 40+ minutes of wasting my life. : ) Mendacium (talk) 09:37, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Gems section change You think my wording was informally phrased? What do you call the last sentence currently in there then? Because that is so easy to misunderstand and the wording is more irritating! If you think that was informally phrase, just correct it -.- Why!? Why just deleting the Family trees page beacause I made a single misstake about Vaisly? wowwiki have a page called trees, why can't the Diablo wiki have a such page. You CANNOT deicde that this is pointless. It is funny and intresting an I am going have to remake this page beacause of your arrogance. You have no reason, no reason at all to delete this! :If a page isn't obvious vandalism, you should add the Delete template to the page and give it at least 24 hours for anyone to defend it. That being said, I also see no purpose in it and would have supported its deletion. If family lines played a much more significant role in the Diablo universe, I could see this as useful, but that simply isn't the case. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:16, April 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Well if no one like that page don't watch it. By the way who says that Family trees arent inportant. I think it is inportant, intresting and funny and if I wan't to have that page on this wiki I will have it here beacause it is relevant to Diablo, it isn't the main deal and it is part of the story. Vendanis (talk) 12:00, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :: Mallet Lords Also, sorry for Mallet Lord article, I tried. Needed to come up with something to upgrade an ugly stub that used to be there. Trying to figure out what exactly is missing in my writings (aside from some factual errors). 08:03, May 2, 2014 (UTC), Pryamus Hello Hawki Hey what's up Hawki? Been reading your fanfics lately at your website and it was very good! I loved it. You can make quite a great storyteller like Deckard Cain, lol! If you don't mind but can I ask for the unblocking of my account in StarCraft Wiki? Just asking dude. If you don't, then it's okay with me no hard feelings okay? Warmachine375 (talk) 16:35, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Rare crafted item pages in D3 I was wondering if we can collapse those into single pages named (for example) "Crafted Maces (Diablo III)" with just a table of costs and materials, leaving only the legendary crafted items with separate pages. Similarly, templates should say "Magic crafted maces" / "Rare crafted maces" / "Legendary item 1" / "Legendary item 2" / etc. Currently they are scattered among hundreds of pages, all of which are useless as the information is outdated (most costs have been long decreased). So, maybe we should optimize it a little? Simply updating all these pages will be hell of a pain in our sides. Pryamus (talk) 23:47, May 10, 2014 (UTC) D3 Item Images I noticed that you have been putting images in three different categories: Category:D3 Item Images, Category:D3 Item images, and Category:D3 item images. I have been using D3 Item Images, but since you have been using others, it prompted me to look up the correct usage. According to the Wikipedia standard here, we should be using only D3 item images. If you agree, I'll start moving the other categories into D3 item images. Nebiksrazu (talk) 12:15, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Beckon Sail Being quite a stretch was my first thought too. However, upon closer examination, the description, "Favored by those who do their fighting in the underworld." convinced me. It seems too much of a coincidence to have been an accident, especially since "Beckon Sail" doesn't even mean anything, and the word "underworld" is almost never used in Diablo lore (at least what I am familiar with). [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:41, May 15, 2014 (UTC) : When it comes to Blizzard, if you feel that there is a reference, most likely there is one. They haven't got a single name in all three universes that isn't a reference to something :) Pryamus (talk) 19:05, May 15, 2014 (UTC) ::The word "underworld" has been used as early as the manual for the first game to describe Hell.--Hawki (talk) 21:55, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Well I didn't say it was never used, I said rarely. Besides, the D1 manual didn't really have a very well-established lore yet and would be far more likely to throw around more generic and common terms like that. I am still quite sure this was meant as a reference by Blizzard, and it seems a lot of other fans think so too, judging by the comments on the item's game guide entry. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 04:52, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Improving the articles Hello. I know I should have asked a while ago, not now when I edited 600+ articles, but is there anything I can do to improve? You were reviewing my edits for a month, maybe you noticed something that really needs to be worked on :) Thank you in advance. :Understood. Will try and play with the template, then I'll probably try to reformat all articles to that. But can't promise. Thanks. Pryamus (talk) 02:44, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Edit Trends Thank you, that's what I was waiting for :) Will try to fix that in time. It's not that I am ignoring rules and all, it was just not too clear. Categorizing images: my bad, will correct that. Can't promise I find each and every unmarked image over the entire wiki that I've put in there, but will do what I can. Actually, I've made a couple of 'category sweeps' in past, regarding the Wizard / DH skill icons. Need to do that again with monster images, I guess. Using 'you': well, I noticed I am not the only one doing it, so I didn't know it's forbidden. Again, my bad, will not use it again. Jokes: I try not to overuse them, but okay, will try to avoid them in future. Regarding the sources, sometimes I just fail to find one. Using the Souls example, I can't find the specific source on the 'resurrection' part (returning of soul into a repaired body), but Zoltun Kulle's case proves it is possible in this universe. Is he unique in that - I have no idea. But it's possible. What to cite... well, can I put a 'Diablo III, Act II' here? And we also have a Resurrect Other spell in the first game. Similarly, possession (of any kind) is a proof that souls can be transferred, but I dunno what to cite here. I am sorry for the confusion, but to be honest, I am just surprised that nobody filled out that section before (I mean, really, no one cared to put a note about Soulstones in the Souls article?). And probably that's why I rarely edit the lore sections (the Souls just happened to be in my way randomly). Overall, again, sorry it required your intervention. Good luck editing :) Pryamus (talk) 12:48, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Missing images Hiya ) Look, I am currently observing that some images are missing. They cannot be opened, but are still in the articles. One example may be this one. If it works fine for you, please tell me, maybe it's just a glitch at my laptop. Pryamus (talk) 11:43, July 16, 2014 (UTC) The wikia needs a reform! To be honest I think that the ranking system and badges should be removed off the wiki. It is ruining the experience, and besides, this is a ''wiki, ''or encyclopedia, not a competition! I know some of these idiots (aka Pryamus) on this wiki are only here to make edits for the ranks and it really irritates me. Reply asap, please (any admin or another user with the same opinion). DominusMortem (talk) 15:49, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Nevermind what I said up above. I apologize to you Pryamus for calling you an idiot. I am amazed at how many edits you can make in one day! Maybe I do not belong here at all..... :( DominusMortem (talk) 18:09, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Lol, thanks. Well, tbh I don't like this system either, but it's not admins who invent or regulate it. Some achievements, like 200 days in a row, even I believe to be excessive. Pryamus (talk) 20:41, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, some of them are a bit unreasonable. I'm glad you aren't mad at me. :) DominusMortem (talk) 21:57, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Falsified information Hello Hawki, I have been sorting through a lot of pages and have noticed that on a lot of pages about class spells and classes and their abilities they all seem to have the tag on them however it is relevant to play as you have to choose the correct abilities to be able to survive and create certain effects, I know that just by changing a few abilities I can turn my barbarian from dps-tank to full tank or full dps, could you please help me resolve this or specify as to why they all have the obsolete tag on them. thanks Batrada (talk) 15:38, August 26, 2014 (UTC)Batrada Warrior's Rest Book renamed I think Warrior's Rest Book should be named something else (like Warrior's Rest (tome) or Warrior's Rest (book)), but I didn't want to do it before asking you about, in case I do something wrong, like with the Journals and making you or some one else to do extra work fixing that mistake.--D1D2D3 (talk) 12:21, August 28, 2014 (UTC) chat mod Hi, I was wondering how one could become a chat moderator on this wiki, I am curious for future refrence shall I ever wish to become one, could you provide a link or the requirnments for me please. Batrada (talk) 19:44, August 29, 2014 (UTC)Batrada Ultimate Necromancer I think you misjudge my Ultimate Necromancer page. It is ultimate because one cannot possibly deal more uninterrutable magic damage per second, and the revives are powerful. One can also benefit from the Thorns curse when using Bone Prsion and Wall. It is an excellent and versatile build, albeit simple. Sorry I don't know how to format. No picture is necassary, as I understood it. New Page Hello, I was thinking of creating a page called "The Host of Hell", this is referred to the army that Diablo lead to the High Heavens when he became the Prime Evil.CNBA3 (talk) 18:20, September 18, 2014 (UTC) :Well, the reason it does not exist yet is that there is no canonical name for it. Diablo once refers to it as Demonic Legion (a counterpart to Heavenly Host). Pryamus (talk) 18:53, September 18, 2014 (UTC) :@Pryamus, Ok, I see what you mean, the reason for this it was with Azmodan Leading his own demonic army and Baal with his own, I thought Diablo lead his own collective army of demons from different parts of Hell, something like a sub-army to the Demonic Legion.